Moving a vehicle with hybrid power sources can be a challenge. Often, the devices are large to begin with making them a challenge to maneuver. Adding in hybrid power sources to a device cabin can add even more decisions to a driver who may already be overburdened with safely maneuvering the device. Expecting a driver to successfully engage and disengage a plurality of hybrid system is a lot to ask.
Some systems have attempted to make the decisions for a driver. However, these systems are unable to see what is coming ahead. Also, these systems also do not have the benefit of being able to be continuously fine-tuned as circumstances and constraints on the plan and vehicle change.